dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/16/Nov/17 - New Overlords - New World Boss - QoL
This patch brings us: *Overlord Seigfried and Shizu *Janus of Two Faces World Boss *Title System Rework *Level Increase of Runes/Trans Equipment/Arc Buster *Various QoL Features Original patch notes can be found here. New Overlords Lore (Auto Generated, expand with Expand button) For Revenge "Zicfried"(?) "Your past that hurt someone will eventually come back to you" If the strongest sword and strongest shield fight, what is the winner? In a long controversery, Zicfried responds with clarity. He has both. Zicfried, equiped with the toughest shield and the sharpest sword, heads to the battlefield. Erebus, who could not last, was exterminated by the sword of Zicfried. (something about orichalcum). The planet was about to be destroyed by something giant in mass and speed, but hit the shield of Zicfried and was not able to hit the ground. Zicfried is a target for the villians because of his good nature, but the villains who attacked him were all punished. Do not worry, the warrior who is still in front of you is holding a shield. There is an awe inspiring revenge on the other side. Passionate Flamethrower "The most amazing magic is science!" She's misunderstood, but she's not a wizard. She dreamed of being a wizard like a great mage, but unfortunately she did not have the magic talent at all. But she did not give up, and succeded in making a magical engineering golem tank after endless efforts. The town of Shizu is in crisis, but without any hesitation she came. It was an assault by the evil little Erebos who wandered the galaxy. She tried to save the village, but there were too many monsters and it was hopeless. At that moment, Sieg, along with Tanko, brought the Erebos into the Square with oil and flame. Successful annihilation of Erebos! After saving the village, Sei's recomendation goes to the Haydn's wings . She plays the role of Hayden's wing's long-range striker. She is also a fan of momo. Overlord Siegfried, The Revenge #'Shield Price ( /Melee):' Overlord Shizu, The Radiant Flame of Passion #'Super Rocket Punch ( /Melee):' Janus of the Two Faces With this patch we are introduced to a new World Boss, Janus of the Two Faces, who will be available on Saturdays. You will be required to set up two teams - it is suggests you make one and one in damage type. You will also be bringing two Main Characters for this World Boss *Janus of the Upscale is Red and weakens attacks, so use a Team *Janus of the Thunder is Blue and weakens attacks, so use a Team *Fight lasts 10 Minutes *Each Janus ignores all conditions, including Invincibility and Stealth. *Will "Seal" one random ally and make them Inactive, losing all buffs and life, those killed by Seal can't be revived. *The "Seal" can be interrupted/stopped by the team on the other side of the Janus who is casting "Seal". (Cast bar is shown under the Janus casting) *Ruby rewards are similar to that of other World Bosses Title System Rework *Titles are now all account bound - might have to redo your titles after maintenance. *There are now Integrated Ranking Titles which ONLY LAST 7 DAYS. **Protector of the Divine Star - Ability Skill Dmg 16%, ATK 60%, ATK SPD 23 **Conqueror of the Great Star - Ability Skill Dmg 18%, ATK 76%, ATK SPD 24 **The Lord of the Shining Star - Ability Skill Dmg 20%, ATK 82%, ATK SPD 24 Runes / Trans. Equipment / Arc Buster Level Increases *These "Slow-Growth Systems" have had their maximum levels increased to Level 69. (Pretty Straight-forward) Various Quality of Life Improvements *The Reward UI for Adventurer's Shelter(PUB) now shows you the Maximum Medals you can achieve daily. However, if you get consecutive wins you can go over this limit. Nothing changed from pre-patch, just now more informative. *Daily Dungeon now displays an icon to help you better identify days that haven't been opened/completed. Weekly GM Event GM Events (once a day): *Login and recieve 1 SSS Ticket *5 Dungeons and recieve 10 T. Ess *1 Arena match and recieve 30 Runes *Sign in 3 times and recieve 1 Choice Soul (once for the week) Category:Blog posts